vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147405-broken-foundation
Content ---- ---- Obviously talking about NPC pathing. | |} ---- like mobs? ive never seen odd pathing for mobs in this game, but I also don't try to do weird sht to make their pathing AI flip out, so IDK. but kudos' for breaking some weird npc pathing somewhere... I'm sure the rest of the game noticed and cared. that said why would you bring up wow as an example? you realize the core of carbine IS ex wow devs right? wow has had completely BUSTED things everytime I've played it... and not minor things, major game breaking things... let me tell you how much fun broken ques are... wait for an hour and a half and no pop, drop que and reque for an instant pop, this was not uncommon any of the times I went back to that terrible game... | |} ---- Have you ever raided in this game? Mobs cant cross certain ground because its a tad bit higher then the ones they stand on so they take the full tour around that small piece of metal. Not to mention dungeons where mobs run through walls. Are we playing the same game? They might have worked on the concepts of vanilla wow but the core parts of wow have never stayed this broken for this amount of time. There are so many bugs in both raids we Kinda expect them by now. | |} ---- ---- thats to do with the mechanics of the mob. Some of them will fixate on a random person and attempt to kill them for a few seconds (some deer in ga and probes in DS) so if that person (who is part of the raid and therefore in combat when the rest of the team is in combat independent of the distance from combat) is far away from the raid then the mobs will try to hit him .... its not a bug per ce but if your raid team is lazy then u will have issues | |} ---- This is not only in raids tho, this happens in ur everyday dungeon. You can't have AFKs in the back of the instance cus mobs will try to attack them. This also brings me to the threat issue this game has, some classes just do more threat then others, despite being lower on healing/dps. It's weird. | |} ---- Dont go AFK or make pulls when you have people AFK then. if this is happening and you keep pulling, what are you thinking. we make sure to pull when everyone is there and ready so that this stuff doesn't happen. hardly game breaking but more of "get your shit together" if you plan to do group stuff. | |} ---- some classes have no way to drop threat so it becomes more obvious ... if u ever see warriors/engineers pushing the threat on you then they need to stop dpsing ... and you need to tank harder | |} ---- Jesus christ, not even a tank. Just saying that threat is bugged in this game, as we've seen while raiding. Some classes can pull aggro from the tank even tho they arent even on top dps. | |} ---- You're a genious aren't you. It's not about not being able to work around it, stop making excuses for stupid *cupcake*ing bugs that shouldnt even be in the game. I want this game to get more players, as long as it's filled with smaller/bigger bugs it will keep pushing people away. Try not to watch everything i write as it's me having those issues, it's about the game having obvious issues with what should be simple fixes. | |} ---- ---- ---- Exactly. | |} ---- Dude it's not a bug, and it's prevalent in any mmo with group mobs / content. Instances go into the combat state when something is pulled and some melee mobs have random target abilities. Having someone AFK at the back is a player issue, not something Carbine need to fix. Bosses only target those inside their arenas so it can't mess up boss fights. It's a choice by Carbine to not put a max target range for NPC abilities in dungeon, it saves on processing and is one less element that can be exploited. Expecting players to not go AFK from the start of a dungeon run is not an unworldly ask. I'm not saying WildStar doesn't have bugs. It's got lots of them, the game is a figurative entomologist's wet dream, and some of these bugs are wipe inducing on boss fights. As for threat, it's a balancing act, but atm a good tank with comparative support power can hold aggro (after initial burst) over any dps. Threat stuff is because the calculation of threat is not simply a dmg done = threat generated, there's modifiers for crit, for the initial hit and the size of the hit. This is why back in launch Medic's were pure aggro whores, because we hit individual so many times, despite the fact you have Warriors recking the meters (who hit hard, but in one hit at a time). Edited November 25, 2015 by Ico | |} ---- how is it a bug. a player in your group is afk. you start an encounter and every member of the party is now in combat. how exactly is a mob going after a party member in combat a bug. Thank you though for pointing out my superior intellect, though. much appreciated. if it is not an issue you have then why make this your rallying cry. | |} ---- It's not even close to perfect, far from it. The point is that the CODE is broken. They can't implement one thing without breaking 1000 others. It's been this way since beta and launch. They have amateur mistakes where mobs can't find a decent path to you so they just reset. I at least expect a game to be functioning completely. | |} ---- It's a bug when several mobs tries to run back to auto hit a member slightly behind. When i do dungeons we speedrun them and if we do it with 4 the 1 random just can't keep up and the mobs end up running back to this lonely fella trying to keep up. It's just not intended that way, can't be because that's a retarded mechanic. What bosses are you talking about? When did i mention bosses not being able to target people? So do you think that's the way Carbine wants threat to work or just a shitty job done? My guess is on the second as the combat log is a big joke altogether. I'm a healer, which means i can observe what's going on very easily, and i look for bugs because i know they will happen in this game. And i've encountered the pathing issue when i've observed these fights. I'm not a tank, i don't pull i simply see this shit happening and it's shameful for a company that calls it's game hardcore to not be able to handle things like pathing when amateur private server coders can do a better job in WoW. As much as you can't compare Wildstar with a finished game like WoW you can't compare 2004 technology to 2014 when this game was released. And i didnt compare those two, i compared WoW private servers, often run on private clients with private coding still doing a better job than Carbine with less bugs. Sure they might have something to build upon but the fact remains that a group of amateurs can do a better job, it's quite alarming. As i said in my first post, i think there's a problem with how they first started creating this game which is still there, a very very easily broken code. Now you can talk about WoW being a finished product how much you want, doesn't change the fact that this game is completely FILLED with bugs, even though they've had basically 1.5 years of "extended beta" with close to no players to fix it. The whole company just reeks amateurism from the top to bottom with how they communicate, the decisions they make on runing, skins whatever. It's just a huge cluster*cupcake*. And don't get started on the progression system in this games PVP. Another beast. Edited November 24, 2015 by Pushba | |} ---- ---- ---- 1) They're not running back to auto-hit, they're running back to cast a randomly targeted ability at a player who's out of range. The AI script also cancels this after a timespan if there is other targets to engage. It's got 0 to do with threat, once the cast is over that mob would go straight back to the highest threat member. 2) If your puggy is only 'a little bit' behind, then the mob shouldn't have far to run. The mechanic is completely intended because it improves game performance (less computations) and it's something that should only occur very rarely. 3) I'm saying it only happens on trash, not on bossfights so in the grand scheme who cares? Of all of WildStar's flaws, this seems like the most irrelevant non-issue to make your hill. Finally, if you're so good you're speed running all these dungeons, how are are the minimal trash packs you're pulling (you know, to speed run) even surviving long enough for this to happen more than once in a blue moon? PS. I distinctly remember the same thing happening in WoW in Vanilla and TBC. Edited November 25, 2015 by Ico | |} ---- Speedrunning these dungeons is anything but hard tbh. They turn back instantly, there's no wait time. We have some paths we take that some randoms cant cope with so we can't kill mobs running into other mobs which means we would end up chainpulling for no reason. It's not gamebreaking but it's still an annoying "feature" to have. | |} ---- Personally i feel fairly well versed when it comes to the issues with coding in general. Which is why i think we should demand more from a company that tries to exist in a competetive MMO-market. They're not spending any significant money on advertising, which can be one big sinkhole and the changes they make are always too little too few and brings a wide array of other problems with them. I'm mostly pissed because the game has potential but it gets wasted with these amateurs sitting on the product. Might seem harsh but that's my opinion and what i've seen from Carbine so far in both technical and communication skills. Let's not forget the whole pissing on us EU players part, yes there are a lot more americans playing the game but maintenance at prime gametime? It's quite absurd. Everything is based around the US, don't launch a game in Europe if you can't handle it. Edited November 25, 2015 by Pushba | |} ---- This is something i've said for a while, as have other people. You made a fine speech but you are way off the mark with your thinking. The game isn't making money to be put back into the game, the game is making money to go back into NCSOFT's pocket to make up for the loss they suffered when the game tanked. Wildstars finances went well into the red, so bad they had to lay off a hell of a lot of staff, now shareholders want to see a return on their investment. If you think any of the money being made is going back into the game any time soon then you are way, way off base. Edited November 25, 2015 by Gomly | |} ----